Research Log: Flight of Passage
by thetimeladyauthor
Summary: A one-shot written at Disney about the line for the ride Avatar: Flight of Passage.


**A.N. This is an adventure log type thing that I wrote during my wait in the line for Flight of Passage at Disney. We had a two hour wait and I got bored so I started describing my surroundings as if I was an adventurer. _If you don't want to know what the line looks like don't read this._**

Log: Day 9472. Still waiting. I wish that we could get new scenery but the path winds back and forth through this one room. However, we are too close to risk going back, so press on we must.

Log: Day 9686. We finally found a place to sit down and rest our aching feet, even if it is only for a few seconds. We are pushing ever closer to our goal, which is now within our sight.

Log: Day 12543. We have not moved since my last entry. I am getting weary of this continued existence.

Log: Day 18589. We have traveled a little farther, but the sight of the bioluminescent fungi on the ceiling is becoming old. I can now see the lab which is our next stop in our long journey, but I still have a ways to go.

Log: Day 24163. The sight of the bars blocking us from our next destination have become a taxing sight. My only hope is that I will live to see what I have journeyed for.

Log: Day 25174. The airlock door creeps ever closer into my view. I cannot wait to enter it.

Log: Day 27495. I am close. The sign on the door is easily read, proclaiming that this area is utilized by the Pandora Conservation Initiative. I have not reached it as of yet, but that sign is taunting me.

Log: Day 29685. I'm in. The cool air of the laboratory stands out in stark contrast to the muggy atmosphere of the cave system outside. From where I stand, I can see the equipment, but not what it is meant to do.

Log: Day 32423. We have still not moved. Even the cool, clean atmosphere of the laboratory grows old after such a long time.

Log: Day 34253. We have moved slightly but the only new scenery is a lone garbage can. When did my life come to this?

Log: Day 37351. Test tubes and power switches grace my vision as the main part of the lab comes into view. Imagine my dismay when I saw that the way was blocked. Now I am forced to backtrack.

Log: Day 39572. My companions have all but given up hope. We can see that there is at least one more room, but the convoluted maze of passages leaves us with no idea how to get there. We decide to break for a well-deserved nap.

Log: Day 41425. We have met a group of fellow travelers. One of them has managed to befriend a banshee. We have stopped to study the creature.

Log: Day 43536. We have found a door that leads to the outside world. But our will is strong. We will continue, as we must continue for the sake of science.

Log: Day 43624. It is an uncommon occurrence to find two airlocks so close to each other. We are curious where the other one leads, but it is jammed so tightly that two of our strongest men couldn't budge it.

Log: Day 45241. We have spotted a poster on threats to the banshee's natural habitat. It appears that they are an extremely endangered species.

Log: Day 46243. We have finally reached the main area of the lab. However, the stress is beginning to get to my crew. One of them has begun to sing songs from children's movies in a non-stop loop. We fear for his sanity.

Log: Day 47284. The screens in the lab are still up and functional. They appear to be running data about the Avatar program. Upon further investigation, an avatar is being held on the other side of the room.

Log: Day 49263. It appears that this laboratory has begun a program to rescue the endangered fan lizard, an important link in the banshee's food web.

Log: Day 52314. Screens across the room are showing tests on the driver controls and links to the avatars. A study is also in progress on the invasive velocivirus, presumably a threat to the banshees.

Log: Day 53413. All things appear to be well with the Avatar. They are currently considering options for his driver. Strange, as I have not encountered many humans.

Log: Day 54275. We have found the desk of one of the workers. It is cluttered with drawings of the native species, a small refrigerator, and drawings from the worker's children.

Log: Day 54276. The worker has also attempted to draw a banshee. The conclusion is that the worker is not the one that drew that afforementioned sketches.

Log: Day 57254. We can now see into the next room. There is a large, full color painting of a Na'vi riding a banshee on the wall. A screen on the wall is scanning the terrain for the avatars. No wonder we have seen no humans.

Log: Day 59362. According to the information on the wall, toruk has been sighted! We are now nearing the end of our journey, although another of my men has gone crazy.

Log: Day 61524. This room is rather boring, so I will focus on the screen. One of the avatars has sighted a family of nantangs and caught them on video. However, this driver has flown into flux vortex and is experiencing some difficulties.

Log: Day 62534. The driver is okay, news that comes as a relief to all of us. Other than that, nothing of interest has happened.

Log: Day 63514. One of the drivers has reached the Valley of Mo'ara. Another has detected an unauthorized helicopter in the airspace. A third is desperately attempting to escape a violent storm.

Log: Day 64692. A tetrapteron flock has been sighted over the river as well as a stampeding sturmbeest herd, but all is still well.

Log: Day 65826. Taruk has been sighted hunting. I do hope all of the drivers are okay.

Log: Day 67352. The end draws near for me and my group. One of the drivers has circled the banshee rookery and another has landed, separate from his Na'vi guide.

Log: Day 69263. A stampeding titanothere has broken one of the cameras. Other than that, there is nothing of interest to note.

Log: Day 70273. Everything appeared to be steady, but toruk is on the hunt again, dangerously near an avatar. I hope he is okay.

Log: Day 71535. We are mere moments away from the end. A good thing, because I am dreadfully bored. Nothing else of interest is happening as everything is holding steady.

Log: Day 73524. I thought we were almost done, bit now we have to wait through one more small chamber. The only feature of interest is four pipes on the wall labeled Link Sys Cooling, Potable Water, Suppression Agent F2, and Compressed Atmg. I have no idea what any of it means.

Log: Day 75625. We're in. And ready to ride. I am overjoyed.

Log: Day 77253. The flight of passage is over. It was a wild and crazy ride that has greatly helped my research into the culture and customs of the Na'vi people. It has taken far too long, but this will be my last log. Goodbye.


End file.
